


Birthday Surprise

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, tentacle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s relief turned to panic at the sight of three long tentacles waving over Sam’s head like underwater seaweed in a Disney movie.  Blam tentacle fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

“All right, I’ve got a few ideas for your birthday celebration tomorrow,” Blaine said, walking into the living room of their apartment with his iPad under his arm. “It all depends on what you’re in the mood for – the weather’s nice enough now that we could get out of the city and go for a hike, or do something touristy we still haven’t done yet like go to the Empire State Building. Or we could just stay home, have an Avengers marathon, and get that Thai take-out you love.” Blaine sat down next to Sam on the couch and looked at him quizzically. He had thought Sam was watching television, but his eyes were practically closed. “Sam? Are you okay?” Blaine put the iPad down and reached out to touch Sam’s shoulder, making him jump.

“Jeez, Blaine, way to sneak up on a person,” Sam said grumpily.

“Sam, I’ve been talking to you the whole time. I didn’t exactly sneak up on you.” Blaine took in Sam’s flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead. Sam did not look well. “Hey, are you feeling sick, buddy?” he asked, lowering his voice. “Want me to get you some aspirin and root beer?” Blaine had long ago discovered that most of Sam’s bad moods could be cured with root beer, especially when he was sick. He preferred ginger ale himself, but each to his own.

“I’m not sick,” Sam mumbled. “And I heard everything you said. Birthday, tourists, Thai food. Got it.”

“Well, what do you feel like doing? It’s not every day we get to celebrate your birthday, and I want to make it special for you. I’ve researched some cool hiking trails that I think you’d like… although with the way you look right now, I’m thinking maybe the Avengers marathon may be more your speed, unless you make a miraculous recovery by tomorrow.”

“I’m not sick,” Sam insisted again, louder this time. “I don’t get why birthdays are such a big deal, anyway. So I’m gonna be eighteen. Who cares.”

“Twenty-one,” Blaine said, frowning at Sam.

“Yeah, whatever,” Sam replied.

Blaine looked at him curiously. Sam’s eyes looked glassy and he wouldn’t meet Blaine’s gaze, and his face was even redder than it was a minute ago. “Sam, why did you say you were going to be eighteen?” 

“Birthdays are stupid, that’s all,” Sam said, avoiding the question. “We don’t need to do anything special. You should go out with Rachel tomorrow – didn’t she invite you to something?”

Blaine wasn’t really registering what Sam was saying about Rachel – he had no intention of going to yet another Rachel Berry charity function, even if it was supposedly the one year anniversary of her creation of Broadway Bitches. In his opinion, Rachel still hadn’t figured out that the point of charities was to help someone other than yourself. In any case, he was going to spend Sam’s birthday with Sam, not with Rachel. Assuming Sam was in any shape to celebrate. Blaine went to the bathroom and returned quickly with a thermometer. “Here, let’s take your temperature.”

“Bug off,” Sam growled as he pushed Blaine’s arm away. “Leave me alone.”

This was definitely not normal Sam behavior. Sam almost never wanted to be left alone, and he usually got even clingier when he was sick. “Sam, you’re acting strange, your face is bright red, and you seem to think you’re turning eighteen tomorrow. Something’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong. This is totally normal,” Sam’s voice sunk lower, “for me.”

“No, Sam, it’s not.” Blaine slid closer to Sam on the couch, still holding the thermometer, but Sam stood up and pushed past him. The blanket Sam had wrapped around his shoulders fell off, and he started pacing back and forth across the room, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

“It is, Blaine. This is exactly what’s supposed to happen on my eighteenth birthday. Stop asking questions and leave me alone!” Sam stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

Blaine’s heart was racing as he stared after Sam. He scrubbed a hand across the back of his neck and tried to make sense of what his friend had said. How could Sam believe it was his eighteenth birthday tomorrow? They had both graduated from high school and moved to New York City almost two years ago, when they were nineteen. Sam had been feeling down since he and Mercedes broke up last winter, but Blaine didn’t see how that would explain this. Blaine knew how low you could get after a breakup – he had certainly tested those waters after his first breakup with Kurt, although thankfully the second one last year hadn’t been as bad – but Sam had seemed to be doing well lately as he adjusted to being single again. They had been spending a lot of time hanging out together just the two of them, but that was hardly unusual. And even if Sam had been depressed, Blaine didn’t see how that would make him suddenly decide he was three years younger. Sam had to be sick – a high fever could definitely impair your thinking, and he certainly looked feverish. Blaine headed up the stairs to Sam’s room, stopping to get the aspirin and a bottle of water on the way.

Blaine knocked gently on Sam’s door. To his surprise, Sam opened it without a fuss, and then sat down on his bed, looking embarrassed. Sam had taken his shirt off, and had traded his jeans for a pair of old gray sweatpants. “I’m sorry I yelled,” he said. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Blaine sat down next to him, feeling the heat radiating off Sam’s body. “It’s okay, Sam.” He turned to face Sam, catching his eyes. “But I’m worried about you. Will you at least take some medicine?”

Sam shook his head, then slid up on his bed, his back against the headboard. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, then looked up at Blaine. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course, Sam,” Blaine replied, coming up to sit next to him. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Sam sighed. “This isn’t like liking Barry Manilow,” he said quietly. “Although, maybe it does explain it…”

“It’s okay, Sam. Whatever it is, you can tell me.” Blaine tentatively reached out and put a hand on Sam’s knee, relieved when he didn’t flinch.

“It really is my eighteenth birthday tomorrow,” Sam began, biting his lip.

Blaine didn’t know what to say to this. “I want to believe you Sam, I really do. But that would mean when I met you, you were only thirteen or fourteen. And I just don’t see how that’s possible.” For one thing, Sam certainly didn’t have the body of a fourteen year old back then, Blaine thought.

“It’s possible,” Sam said. “My people mature differently than yours do.”

Blaine wondered if Sam had gone completely off the deep end. “Your people?”

Sam nodded. “You know how Asgardians are just different than humans in some ways? Think of me like that.”

“So, you’re Asgardian?” Blaine’s head was spinning. This was nuts, even for Sam. Maybe it was some kind of Blond Chameleon role play?

“No, not Asgardian. But from a planet nearby. The name’s not important.” Sam leaned his head back and banged it against the headboard. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me. Why do you think I never told you? I could never tell anyone. I’ve had to hide my whole life. My family had to keep moving, so people wouldn’t figure out how strange it was when me and Stacie and Stevie were growing so fast. And I could never keep up in school, since I was always skipping grades.” Sam stopped talking as a violent tremor ran through his body, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Sam, are you okay?” Blaine didn’t like the way all the color had drained out of his friend’s face. “Look, Sam, I don’t know what to believe here. But you’re my friend, and I think something awful is happening to you. You didn’t take any drugs or anything, did you?” When Sam didn’t answer, Blaine gently put his hand to Sam’s forehead. “You’re burning up, Sammy. I’m worried about you.”

Sam opened his eyes and struggled to focus on Blaine. “You’re right, something is happening. But I’m not sick. I’m… changing.”

“Changing?”

“It happens to us when we turn eighteen. We –“ Sam broke off as another tremor ran through him, and he bent over, burying his head on his knees. “I’ll be fine, Blaine. You should go.”

“Go?” Blaine said, stunned. “Are you crazy? I’m not leaving you like this.” Blaine put an arm over Sam’s shoulders and pulled him close. Sam stiffened, then relented, snuggling up against Blaine’s chest.

“You’re going to regret this, B.,” Sam said.

“I’d never regret taking care of you.” Even if you sound like a lunatic.

“The change is going to freak you out.”

“I can take it. I’m not leaving you.” And he wouldn’t, no matter what craziness Sam came up with.

Sam sighed. “Fine. This feels good, anyway.” Sam snuggled in closer. “Just keep your eyes closed when it happens.”

Blaine was thinking about calling Sam’s parents to find out if Sam had any previous history of mental illness when Sam started shaking for real, the tremors coming one right after another, not giving him any time to catch his breath. Blaine wrapped both his arms tight around Sam, but Sam squirmed out of his hold. “Turn around, Blaine. Don’t look at me.” Sam shoved Blaine until he was facing mostly away from him, but kept leaning against him, Sam’s chest against Blaine’s back, his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder. “Don’t look, don’t look.” Sam was panting now, and his body began to jerk as the shaking grew even worse. Blaine grabbed one of Sam’s hands and held it tight.

“Sam?” he asked, his voice sounding strange in his own ears. “What do I do?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just wait – oh, shit, this hurts, shit shit shit!” Sam let out a scream and squeezed Blaine’s hand until Blaine thought it would break. There was a series of wet popping noises, accompanied by loud groans from Sam, and Sam let out a long, trembling breath. Then Sam relaxed against Blaine’s back, his breathing slowly returning to normal. When Sam’s hand let up its vice-like grip, Blaine turned around to see his friend, relieved that whatever was going on seemed to have come to an end. But his relief turned to panic at the sight of three long tentacles waving over Sam’s head like underwater seaweed in a Disney movie.

“Sam!” Blaine cried, startling Sam from his exhausted doze. 

“What?” Sam twisted his head and saw the tentacles. “Three? Sweet. Most people have either two or four. Guess I am special.” He turned to Blaine, a smirk on his face. “Told you you wouldn’t believe it.”

“Oh my god, Sam, what are those?” Blaine jumped as the three tentacles seemed to turn themselves towards him at his words.

“Tentacles, duh,” Sam replied. “Everyone on my planet has them. They’re part of the changes that happen on your eighteenth birthday – I must have gotten the date wrong. Or maybe it has to do with daylight savings time? Anyway, yeah, they’re my tentacles. Pretty cool, right?” Sam reached around and took one in his hand, pulling it in front of him so he could check it out. It was a little darker than his skin, a few inches in diameter, and tapered down to a point at the end. Sam looked up at Blaine with a smile. “I can tuck them back in if you want me to, or at least that’s how it supposed to work. But I think they’re kind of neat, don’t you?” Sam’s face tightened in concentration as he let go of the tentacle and pulled another one over to examine it. “Want to touch it?”

Blaine felt his face flush but couldn’t help but reach out, slowly stroking a fingertip along Sam’s tentacle. It was smooth and warm, and slightly damp at the end. Sam shivered and gasped. “Oh, wow. Kind of, um, sensitive.” Sam blinked. He let go of the tentacle and it went back to waving gently behind him with the other two. “I wonder if they’re always like that?”

Blaine gulped down his panic and tried to think rationally. “Maybe it’s because they just, um, came out?” Blaine blushed at his awkward phrasing. “Shouldn’t you know more about them? I mean, you could ask someone that knows - does your dad have them too? Maybe you could talk to him?”

Sam shook his head. “No way, we had _that_ talk years ago. Not doing that again.” Sam paused and looked at Blaine, his three tentacles all curving towards Blaine, but not touching him. “But I think I know what’s going on.” Sam shifted so that he was facing Blaine. “Can I try something?”

Blaine nodded. Sam held Blaine’s gaze as one of his tentacles touched his face, sliding slowly from his cheekbone to his jaw. Blaine felt a jolt of electricity run through him, as if Sam was touching him all over. “Sam?” Blaine asked helplessly.

Sam’s eyes were wide with arousal as he pulled the tentacle back. “Hi,” he said softly. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah, but Sam,” Blaine practically panted, feeling ridiculously turned on, “I don’t understand. You’re straight.”

Sam let out a soft laugh. “Not anymore, apparently. For my people, our sexual orientation doesn’t really settle until the change. And even then, it’s really more about the person than whether they’re a guy or a girl. I kind of wondered if this was coming….”

“You did?”

“Yeah. It was part of why Mercedes and I finally broke up. We just weren’t right together anymore. And I think it was because I was, you know, changing.” 

“So you’re saying you’re attracted to me,” Blaine said. He wasn’t sure how this night could get any more unbelievable, but this was definitely a development that worked for him, tentacles or not.

“Yup, that’s what I’m saying.” Sam put his hand on Blaine’s cheek, tracing the path the tentacle had taken with his thumb. His tentacles curled towards Blaine, and Sam tilted his head as if to ask permission.

Blaine nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to, and past the point of caring. Before he knew it Sam had pulled him into his lap, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Blaine eagerly returned the kiss, and licked happily against Sam’s lips when they parted. He could feel Sam’s hand on the small of his back, and soft, exploring touches from what must be the tentacles. Sam kept his other hand on Blaine’s cheek, breaking off the kiss and catching his attention when the tentacles started untucking his shirt. “You sure this is okay? Because I’ve never done this before, either.”

“Done what?” Blaine asked, shivering with pleasure as a tentacle slid up under his shirt and then two of them worked together to pull it up over his head.

“Um, I guess, anything, with my tentacles?” Sam grinned proudly. “But they seem to be working okay.”

“Oh my god, Sam,” Blaine groaned as another tentacle moved around to his chest, rubbing back and forth over a nipple. “They’re definitely working.” Blaine surged forward and kissed Sam again, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Sam jumped when Blaine’s hand grazed the base of a tentacle, and his tentacles quickly retreated, going back to waving around his head. 

“Sorry,” Blaine said, pulling his hands back. “I didn’t mean to…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Sam said, twisting his head around to try to see his back. “It just felt funny.”

“Funny good or funny bad?” Blaine asked, trying to assess the look on Sam’s face.

“Funny hot. Just caught me by surprise.” Sam got off the bed and pulled Blaine along with him, twisting around to look at his back in the full length mirror behind his door. He and Blaine both just watched for a minute at how the three tentacles seemed to burst right out of Sam’s spine, one above the other, emerging out of slits in his skin.

Blaine stared, fascinated by the undulating movement. “Can you really retract them?” Blaine asked. Because otherwise Sam was going to have a lot of explaining to do at his next shoot.

Sam nodded, then stood up straight and rolled his shoulders. All three tentacles slid into his back, flattening out as they drew near his skin. In a few seconds they were gone, and the openings in Sam’s back seemed to fuse together, leaving no sign at all of anything unusual. 

“That’s impossible,” Blaine said, as Sam reached around to try to feel for the slits. Blaine moved in front of Sam, and wrapped his arm around him, watching in the mirror as he ran his palm up and down Sam’s spine. “I don’t feel anything except you,” he said breathlessly, loving the feel of Sam’s warm skin under his hand, and the way Sam wrapped his arms around his waist.

“It’s all me, B.,” Sam said with a shy smile, pulling Blaine closer until their bare chests were touching, then leaning down for a kiss. As Blaine deepened the kiss, he felt pressure against his hand where it rested on Sam’s back, and suddenly Sam’s tentacles were slowly emerging again. Blaine carefully curled his hand around one, and as it slid up through his fist, Sam let out a long groan. “Fuck, Blaine. That feels so good.” Sam rested his head against Blaine’s forehead for a moment, breathing heavily. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? Because even I know it’s pretty weird.”

Blaine pressed his body against Sam’s from chest to thigh, letting him feel how hard he was in his jeans. Either he was kinkier than he had realized, or he just found any variation of Sam Evans hot. Probably both. Blaine was pretty sure he had never been this turned on before. “I’m very okay, Sam.” Sam cupped one hand on Blaine’s ass and pulled him close, pressing them together. Then Blaine felt two tentacles tracing around the waist of his pants, dipping in and stroking the sensitive skin on his belly, and his knees nearly buckled.

“Can I?” Sam paused as his hand landed on the front of Blaine’s jeans, and at his nod, unbuckled his pants. The tentacles seemed to be helping and made fast work of his tight jeans, easing them down and off his legs. Sam let go of Blaine with his hands to step out of his sweatpants, Blaine noting with a distant part of his brain that Sam was still touching him with his tentacles. When they were both naked, Sam tugged Blaine back up on the bed and kissed him soundly, their feet tangling together. “Blaine, you’re so beautiful,” Sam said reverently, looking Blaine up and down. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Blaine laughed. “I think that’s supposed to be my line.” He smirked and gave Sam the same once over. “You’re not so bad yourself. Although the way I feel about your gorgeous body hasn’t ever been a secret, has it?” Blaine smiled, remembering his high school crush on Sam.

Sam ran a hand down Blaine’s arm and back up, resting it in the curve of his neck, his tentacles waving behind him. “You know this isn’t just about your body, or my awesome tentacles, right? I’ve always loved you. The person you are, not just the outside. This just sort of, I don’t know, confirms it.”

“Confirms what?”

“That Blam was meant to be,” Sam declared, pushing Blaine on to his back as he dove in for another kiss. “Now with bonus sexy times. The whole package!”

“Somehow I don’t think anyone ever imagined tentacles as part of the package,” Blaine mused, losing his breath as Sam kissed down his neck.

Sam looked up at Blaine, and then back over his shoulder at the tentacles that were waving in the air. “I can put them away if it’s too much,” he said carefully. “I want you to be comfortable. And I want us to be together, either way. If, um, if that’s what you want.”

Blaine smiled. This was his same sweet Sam, alien or not. “You bet your ass I want us to be together.” He ran a finger along Sam’s face, pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “And you don’t have to hide what you are with me. I’m sorry you felt like you had to before.”

Sam buried his head in Blaine’s neck. “I was scared you’d be freaked out,” he mumbled against Blaine’s skin. “And until the tentacles came out, you’d never believe me.”

“It’s true, this is pretty unbelievable,” Blaine said, kissing the top of Sam’s head and hugging him tightly. “But I’m really glad I know now. And I’m thrilled to, um, get to know your tentacles.”

“You are?” Sam raised his head and looked at Blaine, his tentacles turning towards Blaine as if waiting for reassurance.

“I am,” Blaine said. “I mean, it feels good to you, to touch me with them, right?”

“Well, yeah, it feels amazing,” Sam said, grinning. “And you liked it too, didn’t you?”

“I really did.” Blaine took a breath, then reached over and ran a finger along a tentacle, earning another gasp from Sam. “I want you to feel good. And these are awesome, Sam. They’re part of you, how could they not be awesome?”

Sam smiled and pushed up on his hands, looking down at Blaine happily. “So, they can play too?”

Blaine took a breath and lowered his hand from Sam’s shoulders to Sam’s spine, tracing lightly over where the tentacles emerged, causing Sam to buck sharply down against him. Sure, Sam had a zillion more erogenous zones than an ordinary guy, but he couldn’t see how that would be a problem. “Yup, they can play.”

Sam pressed Blaine into the bed and kissed back up his next, finding his lips again. As they kissed, Blaine felt the tentacles exploring his skin, from his neck all the way down his legs. He giggled when one tentacle tickled his foot. “Sorry,” Sam said, pulling back. “That wasn’t very sexy,” he said, looking at the responsible tentacle. “Don’t tickle Blaine while we’re making out,” he said firmly.

“Sam? Are you talking to yourself?”

Sam sat back on Blaine’s thighs, looking in amazement at the tentacles waving around him. “That doesn’t make any sense, does it? I don’t know, these guys are kind of new to me, but I think they sort of have a mind of their own. Maybe just when I’m distracted with other things.” Sam gave Blaine a meaningful look and ran his hand over Blaine’s chest, playing with the light sprinkling of hair there. “Should we, um, slow down? Until I know what I’m doing?”

Blaine pushed himself up and pulled Sam closer with a hand to the back of his neck. “You don’t have to know what you’re doing. I’m fine with figuring it out as we go. But if you want to wait, that’s okay too.” 

Sam looked thoughtful for a minute, then grinned. “I’m good if you’re good.”

Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms around Sam, one just under the tentacles, and one hand sliding down to Sam’s ass. They both slid until the friction was just right, Sam straddled over Blaine’s thighs, and began to press up against each other. Blaine let his head fall back as Sam latched on to his neck, sucking and biting. “You’re not a vampire, too, are you?” he breathed out as Sam nipped him gently.

“You wish.” One of Sam’s tentacles was circling and pulling at Blaine’s nipples, and another was playing with his hair, while Sam’s hands moved up and down his back. When Blaine started to tremble Sam laid him down on the bed, capturing his mouth with more kisses. Blaine reached down to where they were pressed together, and found a tentacle wavering nearby as well. 

“It’s okay, Sam,” he murmured in his ear. “You can touch me with it. I’ll tell you if there’s anything I don’t like, I promise.” 

Sam seemed to take this consent as permission to let the tentacles free, and suddenly it was if Blaine could feel them everywhere. One was wrapping around his cock, its damp warmth suddenly wetter, smooth and slick and incredibly hot. Blaine reached to take Sam in hand as well, and another tentacle rubbed over and around his hand, creating the same tingly lubrication there. A third was roaming up and down his side, making Blaine shiver everywhere it touched. They felt amazing. Blaine had never felt anything like it.

As they moved against each other, Sam tucked his head into Blaine’s shoulder again, panting against his neck. He tangled his fingers in Blaine’s hair and moaned, and the sound was more than Blaine could take. “Sammy,” Blaine choked out, trying to kiss Sam again as they writhed and bucked. “I’m close.”

“Me too,” Sam said. Blaine felt a tentacle slide under his ass and press down his crack, and then with a cry he exploded, shuddering and shaking as Sam did the same. The tentacles continued to stroke him as he came down, no longer as wet as they were before, now soothing instead of stimulating. Sam settled on his side next to Blaine, letting the tentacles roam, a proud look on his face.

Blaine rolled to face him, and gently traced his stubbly jaw with a finger. “That was amazing, Sam.” He looked at the tentacles which were draped rather casually around his body. “You’ll have to tell me more about what they can do. Because, honestly, I think we can have a lot of fun with them.” Blaine paused, a sudden thought striking him. “They don’t go away now, right? They don’t just pop out for your birthday, or only show up once every hundred years like Brigadoon?”

Sam laughed. “Nope, they’re here to stay.” Sam nuzzled against Blaine’s cheek, holding him tight. “You sure you want a boyfriend with weird tentacles and maturity issues?”

Blaine pulled back so he could see Sam, his heart catching at how nervous the boy seemed. “I would love for you to be my boyfriend, Sam.” Blaine kissed him firmly, and then looked him right in his beautiful, shining eyes. “Sam, you don’t have any problems with maturity, whatever age you actually are. I don’t care where you’re from, or whether you have superpowers or super tentacles or anything else. I love you.” Blaine kissed him again for emphasis. “Love you, just the way you are.”

“I love you too.” Sam sighed happily and tucked his head against Blaine’s chest, his tentacles pulling a sheet up over them both. “Well, dude, mission accomplished.”

“Oh?” Blaine blinked his eyes open to look at Sam, who was smiling softly.

“We definitely found a special way to celebrate my birthday!”


End file.
